


February 14th 2017

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, a bit gloomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: Not everyone celebrate the 14th of February 2017 the same way.





	

     He was a sinner, for he have looked at me like how a lover would. And instead of walking away, in turns, i looked at him the same way. 

He was a child, for he was reckless; but silent and full of contentment, he was cradled in my arms. I was alive back then, and more alive when he kissed my chest. 

He was innocent, for he looked up at me like an obedient child, asking for direction. I said, " Honey, if i were to give you direction at all, and if i could, you would think that i'm a vile man, because here we are. " Back then, we were together. 

He was my death, because now, his laughter is ringing in my head and if his smile ever made me feel alive at all, it kills me knowing that i could never see it again. It's haunting me. 

He was Ciel, a blue bird and the son of those whom people respected. He was mine, but white roses finds home on his chest. Still, and cold. He was my lover, and in him i found paradise, and words cannot describe the sweetness of his lips and words for me. 

He's gone and wither, and with death, i suffer the most. 

Today, February 14th 2017, my Ciel died. 

     ..... What am i to say, such a fool like me. 

     Dear Ciel, tell me what to do today, what am i to do with the red flowers, then ? 

     What am i to do with my life tomorrow ? 

     What am i to do with life at all ? 

 

\- Sebastian Michaelis. 


End file.
